Un port retentissant
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le bureau du chancelier Palpatine à la tête de sa délégation, absolument rien, dans l'apparence de la sénatrice Amidala, n'indique la violence de l'attentat dont elle a failli être victime.


**Un port retentissant**

Si la fiabilité d'une institution dépend de la régularité de ses procédures, l'endurance d'un politicien tient à l'efficacité de sa routine.

Cordé vient de mourir. Cordé est morte. De la main, la sénatrice Amidala effleure un à un les tissus lourds des différents costumes pendus dans sa garde-robe. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas chercher à faire un choix qui signifierait davantage que son rang et sa détermination, qu'il serait vain de s'épuiser à élaborer une tenue à la mesure du deuil, à la hauteur de la personne et du sacrifice de ceux ont été tués. Deux suivantes, trois gardes, résume déjà le rapport officiel, avec la même inadéquation. Elle a conscience, pourtant, que chacun de ses gestes, aujourd'hui, ne pourra qu'être dédié aux concitoyens qui ont tout offert, encore, et à l'amie qui a trop donné, elle aussi.

Le temps presse, c'est ce qui la sauve : la sénatrice prend la seule décision raisonnable, celle de porter l'habit qui avait déjà été sélectionné en vue de la première audience des pacifistes auprès du Chancelier. Son velours est sombre, comme la vibration de colère qu'a déclenchée l'attentat, mais le corsage est lumineux, d'un bleu pailleté tel le milieu d'un lac sous le soleil de midi, et c'est tant mieux, parce que Cordé n'a pas failli, certainement pas.

Le style de l'habit détermine la coiffure, il la faudra montante et tirée vers l'arrière, pour contrebalancer le volume évasé du bas de la jupe. En outre le casque de pilotage a tellement ébouriffé ses cheveux que seul un crêpage leur permettra de recouvrer un aspect présentable.

Sur la forme exacte du chignon, cependant, Dormé jouissait d'une certaine marge de manœuvre. La tour que lui demande la sénatrice, dès l'instant où elles ont pris leurs places usuelles devant la coiffeuse, toutes résonnantes du vide marquant l'absence de leurs deux camarades, n'était pas la seule option. Sa symbolique s'impose néanmoins trop naturellement pour qu'il vaille la peine d'y renoncer. Prise d'assaut, comme le vaisseau sur la plate-forme, comme la paix par les calculs de la peur et du cynisme, elle se déclare imprenable, fière et incorruptible. Elle annonce le trésor de loyauté autour duquel elle monte la garde.

Dans la chevelure défaite de la sénatrice Amidala, les doigts habiles de Dormé se font plus doux que d'ordinaire. La légèreté avec laquelle elle sépare les mèches, pour les disposer autour de l'armature de cercles dorés destinée à les soutenir, délivre une absolution si complète, un pardon si inconditionnel qu'il noue la gorge de la sénatrice, secoue ses mains de tremblements, arrête son regard et, un instant, la toilette. Les larmes coulent sur deux reflets, le long de deux visages. Ce n'est pas assez, mais si elles savaient suffire ! Le maquillage de Dormé est à refaire, maculé de traînées révélatrices, celui de la sénatrice n'a pas encore été posé.

Aucune parole ne vient rompre le silence qu'entrecoupent seulement quelques respirations violentes de chagrin. Ainsi le veut l'habitude. Les longues heures de travail qui forgent quotidiennement l'allure et la silhouette de la sénatrice constituent aussi son seul répit, son unique temps de recul. La coiffure est alors le moment de méditer sur la marche à tenir et les actions à entreprendre. Quand Dormé s'attaque au maquillage, Amidala tend la main vers l'holodisque perché sur le rebord de la tablette, comme toujours, pour s'informer des dernières nouvelles officielles et de l'état de l'opinion. Moins cette démarche s'avère agréable, plus son importance est prouvée : la journaliste qui rend compte de la bombe se livre déjà à des spéculations qui incriminent, plutôt que les plus virulents partisans de la création d'une armée pour la République, certains gangs de trafiquants d'épice auxquels l'ancienne reine avait mené la vie dure.

La contre-argumentation se réfléchit aussitôt – et cela va beaucoup plus loin, car une fois la coiffure fixée et la dernière touche de poudre appliquée, quand enfin vient l'heure d'enfiler et d'ajuster le costume que l'on a entretemps défroissé et repassé, c'est à la composition de ses discours que s'attelle la sénatrice. Elle pèse l'emploi d'un mot tandis que Dormé rectifie le drapé du manteau, modifie une tournure, abandonne tel angle de riposte. Elle ne déroule la plaidoirie que dans sa tête, mais elle s'y plonge si profondément que les tiraillements du col que Dormé ajuste, les fermoirs du collier quand ils claquent, pour un peu, lui sembleraient des réactions de l'auditoire. Ces perturbations minuscules lui inspirent des pauses, l'invitent à ménager des effets. Vaillamment soutenue par ces désagréments, elle réussit à maintenir sa concentration sur les ultimes tractations qui précéderont le vote décisif du budget militaire.

Jusqu'à ce que Dormé, occupée à lisser du plat de la paume le rehaut bombé des épaulettes, trébuche dans sa cadence – le détail avait été une idée de Cordé, volontiers styliste à ses heures. Une seconde, leurs yeux se croisent dans la glace, aimantés par une même réminiscence, et l'esprit de la sénatrice lui échappe, se détourne de son devoir immédiat et anticipe l'honneur terrible qui sera le sien plus tard dans la journée : l'entretien qu'elle aura, à distance, bien avant l'enterrement des corps retournés sur Naboo, avec la famille de chacun des morts. Le capitaine Typho, en tant qu'officier supérieur, les a déjà contactées, mais la tradition évalue la valeur des condoléances au rang du dignitaire qui les adresse, or les sénateurs ne prennent leurs ordres que de la Reine. Les mots de ces échanges, Amidala se refuse à les polir, elle leur octroie la plus totale sincérité ; elle les veut entièrement dignes.

Puis Dormé calmement va chercher ses chaussures… et voilà prête la sénatrice Amidala. Dormé finit de nouer les lacets alors qu'elle a déjà en main son communicateur, écoute la longue liste des messages qui s'enquièrent (parfois même en toute sincérité) de son bien-être à l'issue de « cette regrettable tragédie » et s'apprête à y répondre, un à un.

Elle entend depuis quelques minutes Jar-Jar soliloquer dans le salon et prédit l'irruption prochaine de C-3PO. Elle pressent de fatigantes discussions sur le renforcement de sa protection, la prudence et sûrement aussi le renoncement, avec son chef de la sécurité, nombre de ses confrères et peut-être même Palpatine. À tous, l'irréprochable splendeur de son apparence rappellera la puissance de sa volonté, le triomphe indiscutable, quoique amer, de sa survie.

Elle n'aurait pu prévoir ses retrouvailles imminentes avec le chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, moins encore s'attendre à revoir le petit Ani. D'ici quelques heures pourtant, Padmé découvrira de toutes autres raisons d'apprécier une tenue et une coiffure qui soulignent, pour aujourd'hui encore, combien il serait déraisonnable de chercher à la faire fléchir.

* * *

 **Dans cette galaxie, la sénatrice Padmé Amidala a été portée au pouvoir par George Lucas et rend ses comptes à Disney.**


End file.
